No le tires el café encima al chico que te gusta
by RakshahNimph
Summary: Nimph y Rakshah haciendo un fic juntas. Pues sí, regalo para Gwen de Merilon Remus, Tonks, café hirviendo... Ojito, spoilers 5 libro.Se aconseja el uso de un cubo para las babas de las fans de Remus.


**NO LE TIRES EL CAFÉ POR ENCIMA **

**AL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA**

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TONKS!!!

 Pues vamos bien. Sonríe, Tonks, sonríe. No, no tanto o se te quedará puesta la sonrisa de tonta toda la vida.

 Como habréis adivinado, es mi cumpleaños, y mis amigos y compañeros en este peligroso negocio de jugarse la vida han preparado una fiesta única y exclusivamente para mí, con mucho grito, mucho regalo y mucho jolgorio. Incluso había uno de los deliciosos pasteles Weasley del que alguien había robado un pedazo antes de soplar las velas. Nadie ha confesado la autoría de tal afrenta, pero juraría que Sirius me ha guiñado el ojo cuando Molly ha empezado a gritar indignada. 

  Siempre está bien desconectar de la rutina diaria; todo el mundo debería hacer algo así de vez en cuando. En Grimmauld Place lo necesitábamos, y mucho. Aparte de eso, mola  que te monten algo así por sorpresa, aunque me hace dudar de mis capacidades como espía.

Será que no he ido en toda la semana... y eso que quería, pero al final he estado muy ocupada y he llegado a Grimmauld Place a eso de las ocho, después de pasar el día en casa de papá y mamá. Papá está loco; me ha regalado un reproductor de CDs mágico que ha construido él mismo con lo que parecen las piezas de una tostadora vieja. Funciona, eso sí, pero al final de cada canción el aparatito hace "¡PING!" y el CD sale disparado hacia arriba. Y menos mal que no salen tostados. Mamá me ha dado un montón de consejos (sobretodo estéticos... y sobre hombres. Mamáaaaa...), un libro sobre Artes Oscuras y recuerdos para su primo favorito…

 Pero me voy del tema; decía que he llegado a Grimmauld Place  un poco hecha polvo… no es el mejor lugar para pasar tu cumpleaños, a menos que tus amigos te hayan preparado una fiesta sorpresa, claro.  Estaban todos allí, menos Mundungus, que no ha aparecido en toda la noche; seguro que ha encontrado algún chanchullo de los suyos y está comprando un cargamento de alfombras. Alfombras apolilladas y voladoras, seguro.

 Lo que pasa es que ahora ya ha terminado y no sé qué hacer. 

* Despierta, Tonks, sí que sabes qué hacer, pero no te atreves, cobarde.*

Mhsí, tiene razón… ¿Tiene? ¿Tengo? ¿La voz de la conciencia se considera independiente de uno mismo? Ya vuelvo a irme del tema. El caso es que siempre que tengo la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con él acabo encontrando una estúpida excusa para escaquearme. Idiota, Tonks, idiota.

   Tampoco es que ahora estemos solos, exactamente; Molly está acabando de limpiar los platos, Sirius revolotea por aquí… creo que él ha disfrutado más de la fiesta que yo misma, la verdad. Arthur charla con Remus en un rincón de la mesa.

 Y yo… bueno, yo, sentada en el mármol de la cocina  le miro de reojo (las manos, las patillas, las cejas... sí, me gustan sus cejas, a ver, qué pasa...) mientras intento aparentar que estoy tremendamente concentrada en el libro de mamá. Hay un capítulo dedicado a los hombres lobo… si supieran…

  De repente Sirius se levanta, desperezándose. – Molly, es muy tarde; ya acabaremos de limpiar esto mañana por la mañana… - Sonríe con esa sonrisa tan suya que le hace olvidar a Molly que él no estaba limpiando nada, y Remus y yo intercambiamos una mirada de 'pero cómo es este hombre...'. Contente, Tonks, contente. Deja de estrujar el libro, muy bien, así. Sirius me da una palmadita en la mejilla al pasar. ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? Miedo me da...

   Molly asiente y bosteza. – Arthur, querido; yo me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes?  

   - Claro. – Pobre Arthur; se frota los ojos; esa doble jornada laboral que hace le deja hecho polvo, se despide de Remus con una palmada en el hombro  y desaparece por la puerta detrás de su mujer.

   Sirius nos mira un momento, y entonces bosteza teatralmente. – Bueno, yo también me voy a la cama, chicos, no os quedéis levantados hasta muy tarde, ¿eh? – Y también desaparece.

Y claro, nos quedamos solos. Cuando pille a Sirius...

Que no cunda el pánico.

  Ahora seguro que viene el silencio incómodo…

Ajá, yo miro el libro y Remus el techo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Tengo sueño, se me cierran los ojos… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Despierta, Tonks! ¡No te duermas ahora! ¡Piensa que está muy cerca! ¡No! ¡No te emociones, no tan cerca! 

  De repente Remus carraspea, yo me centro de inmediato y giro la mirada hacia él. Está sonriendo y,  por  Rowena,  me voy a derretir aquí mismo.

    - Oye… Tonks… es... muy tarde, ¿eh?– A él también se le cierran los ojitos. - ¿No tienes sueño? 

   - No, no, que va… ¿Tú..? – No me digas que te vas, por favor…

   Él apoya la barbilla en la mano. – No… - Arruga la nariz al contener un bostezo. Adorable. -  ¿Quieres… no sé… café? 

   ¡Café, claro! Tomaremos un café y… ¡y unas pastas! Café y pastas,  Merlín, qué cursi. – No te levantes. – Y me levanto yo, así, de un salto. – Ya lo preparo yo. 

   - ¿Segura? – pregunta él, ya medio de pie. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? Hago un café buenísimo.

   - Segurísima. – Segundos después ya he puesto la cafetera en los fogones. Ay, ostras, me he olvidado de poner el agua… nada que no se arregle con un par de movimientos de varita. – Esto estará en un momento. – Cuando dejen de temblarme las manos. – ¿Puedes traer tazas? Están en el armario de la izquierda, creo.  –  Vale, Tonks, esto ya hierve, así que ahora coge la cafetera sin quemarte los dedos. Estupendo.

  - Oye… Tonks, no encuentro las tazas por ningún sitio. 

  - A ver… estoy casi segura de que estaban por aquí. – Y me acerco a él, con la cafetera en la mano. Hombres… los podrías dejar solos en una cocina y se morirían de hambre. – Mmh, prueba en ese armario de ahí, el de arriba. 

  Y es ahora cuando se produce el desastre, porque en el armario en cuestión no hay ninguna taza; sólo un montón de los calderos que Mundungus consiguió no-sé-dónde y que metió ahí para ocultarlos de la vista de Molly, y  cuando Remus abre la puerta se nos cae encima una montaña de estos estúpidos cacharros. Nos apartamos en seguida,  pero, y todo sucede en segundos, al dar un paso hacia atrás  tropiezo con uno de los calderos, y la tapa de la cafetera sale disparada con la sacudida, chocando contra Remus, y el café hirviendo se derrama por encima de su camisa; él ahoga un grito y se la arranca de un tirón. 

Silencio incómodo.

No puedo evitarlo y me lo quedo mirando, pobre, con el cabello desordenado, cara de susto y la camisa en la mano. 

Oh. Y pectorales, nuez del cuello, un ligeeero vello corporal clarito y mm... bíceps. Más abajo ya no me atrevo de mirar, porque si hubiera tableta de chocolate yo me moría aquí mismo.

Todo eso, y una zona de piel cada vez más roja. 

    - Maldita sea, deja que te cur… digo… ¿Te duele? ¿Puedes curarte? ¿Voy a buscar a alguien?

 Él titubea y mira la camisa empapada de café, como si no supiera cómo ha llegado hasta ahí. – Eh… no…

 - ¿Seguro? – Tonks, tranquilízate, inspira, expira, inspira, expira. – Mierda… lo siento, soy una patosa, yo... lo siento, lo siento, en serio, es que estoy muy cansada, y no sé, y bueno, es que soy un desastre, pero… ¿te duele? ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya a buscar a Molly? Me mata si se entera, lo siento, estoy cansada y me estoy poniendo nerviosa...

 - Yo también estoy… digo, tranquila, no… no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien, en serio. – Hace un amago de sonrisa al aplicarse un hechizo refrescante.- No pasa nada, ya está- repite y me mira fijamente, la sonrisa más pronunciada. – Se te ha puesto el pelo rojo.

  ¿Qué? 

Ah,  eso de ser metamorfomaga tiene sus desventajas: una, cuando se ruboriza, lo hace a lo bestia. Sacudo con fuerza la cabeza, y mis pobres cabellos vuelven a su habitual color rosa chicle. Preferiría que no me pasaran esas cosas, pero, ay, Dios, qué rebueno que está. 

  Otro silencio, cada vez más incómodo. Aparta la vista de su torso, Tonks, NO le mires, no caigas en la tentación, di algo, cualquier cosa. – Vas… vas a pillar un resfriado, sería mejor que… uh… ¿chimenea? Mejor nos acercamos a la chimenea a ver si podemos secar esta camisa…

  Él asiente y nos sentamos en la mesa, cerca del fuego, que está casi apagado, pero ¿a  quién le importan detalles semejantes en momentos de vergüenza extrema como éste? Remus mira al suelo, con los brazos cruzados, y yo… yo ya no sé hacia dónde mirar. De repente él empieza a emitir unos sonidos MUY raros y se dobla sobre sí mismo. ¡¿Remus, qué te pasa?!

Nada, que  está intentando contener la risa, pero no lo consigue durante mucho tiempo y al final estalla en estruendosa carcajada que me contagia, y yo olvido que estoy sentada a dos palmos del hombre de mi vida y también empiezo a reír descontroladamente; hablando mal, me estoy descojonando, tanto que  sin saber cómo mi silla se desequilibra y me caigo hacia atrás,  aún sujetándome las costillas, que me duelen de tanto reír. 

Remus se levanta y se arrodilla a mi lado; me ofrece una mano para  ayudarme a levantar…

 Y se abre la puerta de la cocina; es Mundungus, que nos mira con su cara de Basset medio desencajada  de la impresión. Parece titubear un momento antes de cerrarla apresuradamente. 

Miro a Remus, Remus me mira. No sé qué habrá pensado Mundungus al verle descamisado sobre mí, pero ojalá...

La puerta se abre de nuevo antes de que nos vuelva a dar la risa y aparece primero la cabeza de Mundungus, sólo un segundo, como para comprobar que realmente ha visto lo que le ha parecido ver; a continuación aparece el brazo sólo con un paquete que deja al lado de la puerta, y, ahora ya esperemos que definitivamente, la puerta se cierra. 

   Yo me levanto de un salto; no puedo verlo pero seguro que vuelvo a tener el pelo de un color genuinamente Weasley. Nos acercamos al paquete de Mundungus con cautela y lo sospeso con las manos; es bastante grande. ¿Cómo demonios se las arregla Mundungus para meter paquetes de ese tamaño en los bolsillos?  Está envuelto en un papel amarillo chillón. ¿Qué hago?

 - Ábrelo, a ver qué es… - Yo, la verdad, no tengo mucho interés en saberlo, pero ya que casi abraso vivo a Remus, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es satisfacer su curiosidad, así que  empiezo a rasgar lentamente el papel hasta dejar al descubierto el contenido del paquete. 

  Remus abre mucho los ojos y suelta otra carcajada. – ¡Una cafetera!

 Eso, OTRA cafetera, no puedo evitar sonreír, pero tú no te rías, Remus, bobo,  le doy un ligero empujón como diciendo eso, "no te rías" (¡he tocado su brazo desnudo! ¡Aaagh!), y él me devuelve el empujón; "no te rías tú"  y ya está, exploto, y me echo a reír otra vez, llorando de risa, en serio, ¿otra cafetera?, me resbalan las lágrimas por las pestañas y me doblo, sujetándome a la mesa.

Ahora en serio, mañana tendré agujetas.

-Tranquila, tranquila- me dice Remus, aunque el muy bobo se sigue riendo, y me acaricia la espalda hasta que me yergo otra vez, secándome las lágrimas y aún con la sensación de que me volverá a dar la histeria en cualquier momento.

Hasta que Remus me acaricia la mejilla, y yo me quedo helada. 

  - ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de darte mi regalo? 

 Dios mío, me derrito. ¡Di que sí, Tonks! – Mmmh… creía que la escoba nueva era de tu parte. – Eso, tú dale largas, burra.

 - Bueno… de mi parte y de la de Sirius… pero adivina quién pagó. – Sonríe un poquito más, se ha puesto rojo, qué adorable, qué pava yo, aquí babeando como una boba... pero míralo, ¿quién podría resistirse a él?

- Ah… en este caso… - Murmuro yo, coqueta. Sólo espero que no sea una cafetera.

- Espero que te guste–, me dice, ¿cómo no iba a gustarme si me lo regalas tú? Me tiemblan las manos de lo cerca que lo tengo y tengo que controlarme para no tocarlo de una manera demasiado, digamos, amistosa.  Y se  acerca lentamente hacia mí, y yo cierro los ojos, y siento el calor que desprende su cuerpo, y sus labios, sus labios…

  Feliz cumpleaños, Tonks. Oh, sí, feliz cumpleaños.

* FIN *

Rakshah: Weeeeeeno, este fic está dedicado en su totalidad a Gwen de Merilon, que cumplió añitos… el 26 de diciembre! (carinyuuuuu! Perdona el retard!) que nos pidió un Remus/Tonks, aunque, inexplicablemente, (será que al final sí, tenemos nuestro ojito interior) ya teníamos pensado que fuera un Remus/Tonks antes de que lo pidiera! Así pues… 

  *Rak da un salto mortal

FELICIDADES, GWEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 Nimphie, quieres decir unas palabritas? 

Nimph: Sí. Mis palabras: Remus, Remus, Remus.

*Nimph da otro salto mortal*

 FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEEES!!!

Rak: Pues ala, ya está, no hay nada más que leer ^^ 

Que no, que no, en serio, que se acabó el fic!

Pero podéis dejar un revi, ya que estáis…


End file.
